Talk:Kekkaishi (job)
Stuff that may or may not be added to this page (suggestions welcome!): *Power: **Kekkai types and their many uses (standard: coordinate and conditional, spear, cushion, bouncy Gen, naptime) nevermind, got a page for this **Yukimura techniques: kekkai penetration, utsusemi **Zekkai types (complete/barrier and incomplete/armor) - could maybe do a page for this **Shinkai types (complete and incomplete) - same here **Shikigami types (bird/humanoid/perfect human) also has a page **Nenshi and their uses **Exorcisms (not much info on this one) A few notes: I didn't want to copy directly from the Hazama-Ryu page for three reasons: 1) Seems pointless to do that. 2) I see this an opportunity to greatly expand what's on that page. Kekkai variations alone could fill most of a page. 3) I wonder if adding the step-by-step directions for making kekkai couldn't just be summed up in a small paragraph here, rather than making individual headings. (NOTE: Adding content from the anime from when Yoshimori made his Shikigami and how he got tired afterward, and Sumiko's ability to create a perfect clone shikigami; and also how Yoshimori made his during school "more durable" and what happens when purposely destroyed.) I feel like we should mention somewhere that kekkaishi in general have excellent vertical leaps, considering it's something you rarely ever see them actually train at, but I'm not sure where it would fit. The women seem better at it or do it more consistently (Sumiko included, so not just a Yukimura thing), I think, but that may be because Yoshimori is the only guy that leaps before he looks (yet I still haven't seen him actually get stuck on top of a fence or gate, which is saying something). That would work. We can also say that Kekkai can be used as platforms so Kekkaishi (mainly Yoshimori and Masamori) can get to farther places and fight . . . or ponder to themselves without being noticed. Oh, I forgot: I was planning to add at least one picture of a kekkaishi to this page (I'm sure everyone knows what they look like by now, but I thought it'd be neat), but I guess I never narrowed down a choice. I can still do it myself, only I don't really have a preference as to which kekkaishi it should be. - Dap00 18:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : We could get a photo of Tokimori Hazama and another of Yoshimori and Tokine and point out how they're different (like how Yoshimori wears sneakers and Tokine has her kunai holsters, and how Tokimori wore, what looked like, a Shadow Organization uniform in the flashback with Lord Uro (can't get a good look on that.)) -'The' Abbster 19:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I didn't see the Shadow Organization star on Tokimori in the usual places in the flashback. At any rate, I think the episode with Kouya has better shots of Tokimori, so I'll check that later today. One of the first two episodes has some close-ups of Tokine putting on her uniform, if I recall right, so that should be good for highlighting the holsters. - Dap00 22:35, January 10, 2011 (UTC)